


Lost Chances

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Blood and Flowers - Weiss Kreuz ficlets and drabbles [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, postGlühen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: For one moment, Aya thinks about lying.





	Lost Chances

For a moment, when he wakes up in the hospital, the IV stuck to his arm he thinks about saying he doesn't remember, that he has amnesia, too.

The nurse smiles at him, speaking softly (so she won't startle him, of course, this is familiar, too) and she tells him what had happened, how he had been stabbed, then asks if he remembers.

For a moment, Aya thinks about saying that he doesn't . It wouldn't be hard to play that part, even if it might be hard to try to go unarmed through life.

“Sir?”

Instead, he answers: “I remember.”


End file.
